


quit your job—join my emo band

by darkmagiattack



Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Spirit Gate 3, ishizu has a dark past as a fill in bassist for mariks old band and mai finds out, loosely a rock band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagiattack/pseuds/darkmagiattack
Summary: thinking abt punk band gfs visionshipping... that is my only explanation here. another drabble for YGO Collab Love server’s Spirit Gate Event, this week is #3!Prompt: offer
Relationships: Ishizu Ishtar/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797124
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	quit your job—join my emo band

_Ishiiiiiizuuu~_

Ishizu glanced at her phone as her text notification sounded. It was her coworker, Mai, but what could she possibly want at such a late hour?

 _What is it, Mai?_

The reply came almost instantaneously. 

_You can play bass, can’t you?_

She could. She’d learned how to years ago, to fill in for Marik’s deadbeat boyfriend who kept leaving his band, The Ghoulz. But...

_Maybe. Who told you this?_

Ishizu waited for a reply a little more intently than she would have liked to admit, setting down her book. 

She had worked at a dive bar part-time for a good year now, to help both her and her brothers get through college. Mai had shown her the ropes, and often chatted with her when traffic was low, but Ishizu hadn’t gotten a glimpse into who the other woman was beyond the obvious facade she offered the patrons.

When the reply finally came, there was a picture attached. It must’ve been taken at one of the concerts she’d covered, since there she was, in the middle of a dramatic strum, while Marik yelled into the microphone. 

_A little birdie told me~_ read the caption.

Ah. The dramatic makeup she’d worn hadn’t made her unrecognizable, after all. 

Ishizu sighed. 

_Perhaps I did. I won’t outright deny it. Why do you care, Mai?_

It was only a moment until Ishizu’s phone vibrated again.

 _Not to be too forward, but I was wondering if you’d like to join my band. If you aren’t too busy with the Ghoulz, that is—although from what I heard, you aren’t even in the band anymore; am I right?_

_...You’re correct._

_Then what’s the hold up? I saw you perform with them on youtube, and you were great—why stop?_

There was perhaps, the reason that she’d only started to help Marik out, but she couldn’t deny that she’d had fun. It just... wasn’t her, wasn’t the upright, perfected version of herself that she’d constructed in her mind. She couldn’t peddle that excuse to Mai, however. 

_Why do you want specifically me? Surely there’s some other bassist that’s a better fit than me out there._

_Well, because it’s you. You’re cute, smart, and know your way around the bass—what band wouldn’t want you? Give it a chance._

Because it was her... Ishizu allowed herself a smile. 

Perhaps she should consider Mai’s offer, then; just for her.


End file.
